Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a charging connector.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-333633 proposes a charging connector which is arranged on the source side and mates with a vehicle inlet installed to charge a battery mounted, for example, on an electric vehicle, and through which power is supplied from the power source.
This charging connector includes a cylindrical case, a terminal having an inlet connection that is provided at the end of a wire connected to the source side and can be connected to and disconnected from an inlet-side terminal connected to a side of the vehicle inlet, and a housing that receives the terminal, is fitted in the case, and is mateable with the vehicle inlet.